Xenta
by Z-Nugget
Summary: When tossed to the darkness and lacking much of a memory, what are you meant to do? Sequel to Tane. wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I.
1. Darkness

A/N: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor any of the characters, or the plot line. The only thing I own is Xenta, and Tane. This is the sequel to Tane, it'll focus on 358 days for the first part, but will include C.O.M and KH2, so there won't be any lose ends with what's happened to Tane I hope. If any of it's confusing just leave a review and I'll try answer it as best I can. Enjoy. (Oh and also, as I need to keep it to 13 members (not including Xion) Lexaues isn't in my version as I thought he was the least mentioned/important member)

Blackness…

Emptiness…

Nothing…

A ceiling starts to look rather boring when you've been staring at it for longer than 4 hours. Xenta was starting to learn this as she let her emerald eyes shut. But what else did she have to do? Exploring the castle was off the agenda, considering she'd been told not to do that after the last incident. In her defence, it was hardly her fault everything was still blurry in her head. Infact her first memory was standing infront of a gate and someone telling her her name. Xenta… it sounded so strange, not quite like it fitted. According to Saix, who was strange in himself, (Especially with that scar, but it would've been rude to question him on that) she should have memories of who she was before. The only problem was, she didn't. And then the bigger problem ontop of that, was no one around here was kind enough to tell her. It was ridiculous.

The door opening snapped her from the rant, though she didn't bother to look over. Only one person was arrogant enough not to bother being invited in,

"Would it kill you to knock?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow at the fiery redhead who had entered her room. He gave his usual grin that she'd become accustomed too, and nodded, performing a fake-choking act, before plopping down on the bed beside the younger girl. He'd been the only person to properly talk to her around the castle, everyone else just got on with their own business. But the red head… No he seemed more… human? Was that even possible?

"I don't knock. Got it memorised?" She couldn't help wondering what would happen if she said no to his 'catch phrase' though had never found out so far. It might make him say it until it was drilled into someone's memory… That would drive anyone insane.

"What do you want…" She said, faltering on his name. He'd told her it atleast 10 times in the past few days, and ever asked if she'd 'got it memorised'. Apparently not. Luckily he didn't seem to notice her falter. Or didn't care.

"Saix has instructed me to take you the zombie on a mission to see how good your abilities are" Saix was different around Axel, friendly almost. It was strange but she had no idea why. Scowling Xenta pushed herself up off the bed. Ok, so that would give her something more to do than look at a ceiling, but going anywhere with Axel wasn't high on her to do list.

"And what if I don't want to go?" The grin that spread over the redhead's face was slightly off putting to say the least.

"Then I drag you kicking and screaming by your pretty black hair" That idea of that made him grin? How messed up was he? Running a hand through her ''pretty black hair' the younger girl walked over to a desk in the far corner and picked up a bobble, tying it up into a high pony tail so it swung every time she took a step. If she was going to be taken somewhere atleast she wouldn't be blinded by blackness.

"Fine, but I don't get what you mean by 'abilities." Ok, maybe she did know basically everyone in the organisation had powers, but she couldn't create ice or lightening or fire or whatever else these people could. Her comment seemed to make the man's grin widen however, and he walked out of the room, Xenta in toe, having no doubt that he probably meant what he'd said about dragging her out of the room by her hair.

They walked through the castle in silence, the older seeing no need to explain further on what was going to happen, It was more keeping her on her toes anyway.

"Hey Roxas" He said, noticing the younger boy standing at the far side of the room they'd just reached, though his response just backed up the 'zombie' comment from earlier,

"…" Definite zombie.

"Something I can help you with there, chatterbox?" The black haired girl laughed at their conversation- if you could even call it that. Though she wasn't sure why. The blonde was strange, and for some reason it seemed like she already knew him, but that wasn't possible. Was it? Frowning and crossing her arms over her chest she continued to listen in on their conversation.

"Ah, I remember now. We were supposed to convene in the round room today. Blegh, meetings…" Well, considering he was meant to be the eldest one out of the three he sure didn't act it.

"Round…Room?" Roxas said, causing Xenta to stare at him. And she thought she'd had it bad not being able to remember things, atleast she could form a sentence, and it took all of her strength not to comment on a round room being a room that was round.

"Yup. Apparently the boss man's got some big news" He said before turning to the younger girl. "I guess I'll have to test your abilities later" It could have just been her eyes playing on tricks on her, but the darker haired girl could've sworn she saw him wink at her before walking off down the hall.

Unsure whether to follow or not, Xenta glanced sideways at Roxas, though his face was a blank as ever. How useful… Shrugging and edging her bets, she took off after the red head, wondering if Roxas was following. It would've looked like a strange version of a conga line if he were…

A/N: Alright, so I might rewrite this chapter I'm not sure, I know it isn't brilliant. This is a follow on from Tane, so tell me what you think, leave reviews please, and Thankyou for reading Z-Nugget xx


	2. Charcoal

It was strange entering the room. You couldn't just step through a door and take your seat. Instead you had to create a portal, which was… unnatural by itself and in Xenta's case, hope it took you to your seat. Luckily she'd managed it first time and was now sat reasonably comfortably in a high white throne. She was disappointed however, to notice several other people were higher than her, Roxas seemed to be the exact same height. She'd have to remember to ask someone later what the heights all meant.

But she couldn't ponder on that right now, the three seemed to be the last members to take seats and as soon as Axel had appeared to her left, Xemnas started talking.

"Good tidings, friends." He really was almost as strange as the room. Everyone accepted him as a leader, even Xenta. But she had no idea why. He had no specific ability like everyone else did, he was just… there. Surely someone that could wield fire or ice would be better. Then again, Axel in charge…

Pushing the thoughts of a pyromaniac being in charge from her head and turning her attention back to Xemnas she raised an eyebrow at his words,

"Today is a momentous day," The last time he'd said that was when herself and Roxas had been standing on the floor looking up at everyone, and that had been daunting enough. She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know why _this_ was a momentous day also. "I am pleased to announce that a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat." As he finished speaking the sound of shoes on the stone floor below could be heard, and most eyes looked down, their attentions pirking up when the person stopped in the middle of the floor. "Number XIV" Usually they took down their hood to show their face to everyone like they got instructed to. But this new person, 14, didn't. Instead they just stood there keeping their identify hidden. Glancing at Xemnas, Xenta wondered if this new person was in trouble for not acting right, but he didn't look annoyed. Though nothing else was said on the matter as several of the organisation members disappeared through portals on their chairs. Presumably that was also her cue to go.

Creating a portal again and slipping through it, the dark haired girl materialised in one of the bedrooms. Honestly, she hadn't meant to go there, she really didn't have a clue where she'd meant to go, but it certainly hadn't been the bedroom of another organisation member that was unlikely to be happy if they found her there. As if reading her thoughts, a voice sounded behind her,

"May I help you?" Turning on the stop and facing the door, Xenta raised an eyebrow at the pink haired male standing infront of her. Vaguely, she knew who he was and that he had something to do with flowers, but his name escaped her.

"I don't know, may you?" She questioned, though had no idea why. He had full right to be wondering what she was doing there considering it wasn't her room, but rather than simply saying it had been an accident, she seemed to have turned cocky.

"We haven't been formally introduced, have we?" The pink haired man asked causing Xenta to think about it. Technically she hadn't been introduced to any of them. Infact Axel was the only one she properly knew, and he'd basically intruded onto her and bullied her ever since she'd first entered the castle. "I'm Marluxia," He said, creating a pink flower, matching the same shade of his hair out of thin air and holding it out to her. "And you are?" The younger girl took the flower, a frown flicking over her features. How on earth did he manage that? Then again, how on earth did any of the things going on here make sense…

"Xenta" She replied quietly, twirling the flower between her fingers. That wouldn't be a bad ability to have really, it'd be quite nice, though not as fun as fire. Ironically as she thought that the room seemed to get several degrees hotter.

"What're you doing in here?"

"I was thinking the same thing, though was going to go a politer way around asking it" Marluxia said, both his and Xenta's attention going to the red head who'd appear at the door. Was he following her now or something? Like a freaky kind of tracker dog? Admittedly the image of Axel as a dog was funny, but he had no right to be following her.

"I didn't mean to, I-" She paused not really wanting to admit she got lost again. The jokes the red head had made last time were bad enough, ending up in someone's bedroom would probably cause worse jokes.

"Don't worry," Marluxia cut in, thankfully saving her from embarrassment, though his kiss on her hand was rather strange. "It's always a pleasure" A coughing sound moved her attention off of the man infront of her however, and she shoved past Axel in the doorway, leaving the room. In a way it was lucky nobodies couldn't feel, having Axel around would sure piss everyone off within seconds.

"We need to go pick up Roxas, as Saix seems to have made me the kids mentor then task I told you about" Ok, so even though Roxas seemed to be the same age as her, possibly older, he was a kid and she wasn't? Wait, why was she even questioning that shouldn't it be a good thing? It almost seemed like he was trying to make conversation. But it'd take more than that to get into the younger girls' good books again, being followed was like an invasion of privacy. Not that Axel knew what privacy even meant… "And what're you doing with something like that?" He asked, his eyes glancing at the pink flower still between her fingers. What sort of question was that? Did he now also hate flowers?

"I like I- HEY!" She shouted as the redhead clicked his fingers, causing the flower to burst into flames that disappeared within seconds. She didn't even get a 'sorry' out of him however, as the grinning idiot decided to walk on ahead, forcing Xenta to run after him to catch up. Getting lost again was definitely not something she wished to happen for a second time in one day.

Lucky Axels' pace slowed down as they reached the huge room with the big windows at one side from earlier, allowing the darker haired girl to catch up with him. There wasn't much to see outside the windows apart from the night sky, but taking an educated guess she figured something would appear in the sky at some point in the future. Maybe it could be a nice big flower that Axel couldn't burn.

"Come on Roxas" Axel called, also attracting Xenta's attention away from the window. Roxas seemed to be looking over XIV, but wasn't saying anything as usual. "What's wrong? You worried about the new kid? What was that name again…" Gee, it almost sounded like he cared.

"Number XIV, Xion" Saix said from the corner of the room, causing the younger girl to jump. She hadn't noticed him stood there, he seemed to blend in with the shadows well.

"Right I knew that" 'Ofcourse he did, because he knows everything' She thought, a slight scowl appearing on her features. Why did Axel always have to act so cocky?

"Xion" Xenta blinked looking over at Roxas as he spoke. So he'd learnt a new person's name he'd just met but still had never said hers? How the hell did that work.

"Got it memorised, Roxas?" Again with the 'catch phrase' The younger boy just gave a slight nod however, still watching Xion. "And how about my name then?"

"It's Axel" He said, still not looking away from the other girl.

"And the moody black head over there?" He said pointing straight at Xenta, a grin covering his features.

"Xenta" Ok, so maybe he did know her name. But how on earth was she moody? Before she got to ask him that however he spoke again,

"Come on, we gotta go" And with that he created a portal in the wall and stepped through, the younger two in toe.

The portal lead to what seemed to be small town, with several shops and a train station, which Xenta welcomed over the castle surroundings any day. It was nice to be out in the sunlight. Axel didn't waste time with looking at the scenery however, he'd probably seen It all before, and instead turned his attention to Roxas. He spent a while talking about collecting hearts and a keyblade though, all of which held no interest for the younger girl. What was a key blade anyway?

Once they'd finished and the older man has sent the blonde on his way to go 'collect hearts' she finally spoke up,

"So, what's my ability? Cause I'm pretty sure I can't use a keyblade thing or use fire". As soon as she finished speaking however she regretted it. There was that rather freaky grin on Axel's features again, only this time she was about to find out why. The fire coming straight towards her chest really had been a shock, and so had the instant burning sensation. And Xenta being Xenta knew nothing else to do than scream. So she did. Rather loud. Miraculously as soon as she began however, the fire stopped and the stringing started to subside. Looking down at her chest and unzipping her mandatory black coat, (which somehow hadn't been burnt, probably something to do with Axel controlling the fire), she saw burn marks across her pale skin, though they too were subsiding extremely fast. What the hell was happening? Zipping the coat back up, Xenta turned her attention to the pyromaniac who could have potentially killed her.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Swearing, even in such a light form as that seemed strange to her, but she wasn't sure why. Oh well, it was definitely needed within the circumstances.

"You heal, Xemnas told Saix" Ok, that would explain how the burn had disappeared. The sensation of it completely gone now. But it didn't explain one thing,

"And what if he'd been wrong, and I didn't heal?" She screamed, considering nobodies weren't supposed to feel, she was covering anger quite well. Axel however, gave a shrug before heading off in the direction he'd sent Roxas.

"Then you would've been charcoal."

A/N: Hey guys, ok basically I have G.C.S.E's coming up, and I've said this with my other HP story aswell, that while I'm revising I wont be able to get chapters up very quick, hence this one taking so long. Also I'm having slight writers block I guess, as I know what I want to happen Kinda, but need to get to those parts and just lacking motivation. Hopefully I'll regain it though and get another chapter up soon. Review please, I love getting them, especially with this story as it's like saying 'I've read Tane, and I'm reading the sequel' it's nice to know xD Z-Nugget xx


	3. Can you fight?

What was wrong with that man? It was like he was sick in the head or something. Then again, he probably was. How dare he take that chance, to gamble her life so easily! What did he think she was? Just some nobody? He could have atleast warned her he was possibly about to burn her alive. Although that would have meant showing a bit of courtesy, and one thing Axel wasn't, was courteous. Along with kind, helpful, friendly, useful, generous, caring, a decent human being- scratch that, a decent nobody. Did decent nobodies even exist? Pondering that thought Xenta sat up on her bed. She'd been escorted back to her room by Axel the other night, evidently still not being trusted to walk about without getting lost, and the two boys had gone off for 'the icing on the cake.' Something she had not been invited to.

Except after staying put in a room so dull and lifeless it now haunted her nightmares, for over half the day, Xenta came to the conclusion she'd rather try her luck at getting misplaced again than stay behind that door for another minute.

Jumping off of the bed and landing with a light 'thud', the teenager made her way quietly out of the room, not forgetting the grab her mandatory organisation XII coat on the way and quickly pulling it on over her black tank top and jeans. Ok, so really she had no idea if it was mandatory or not, but so far she hadn't seen anybody without one on.

Before she managed to even make it to the end of the white corridor however, a voice spoke up, causing her to wheel around on the spot and a look of guilt to cover her face. Though she had no idea why.

"Going for a stroll Poppet?" Admittedly, Xenta had expected it to belong to Axel, what with her 'stalking' theory and all. So it was a nice surprise when she saw, not spiky red hair, but dark brown straight hair, pulled back in a pony tale. Although that did make her briefly think of what Axel would look like with his hair up.

The older man coughing brought her out of the daydream however, and she looked at him properly attempting to remember his name. 'Xigdin?' she thought, then shook her head slightly. It sounded right but not right at the same time "Didn't you get lost the last time you went for a stroll?" Xigsomething asked, as Xenta still tried to remember his name. Xig… ber? No. Ben? No. Bar? Xigbar..? Yes, that was it! Unfortunately as her mind had been busy with the name recall she hadn't heard a thing he'd been saying.

"I'm sorry, what Xigbar?" She asked, glad to be able to use his name,. The older man didn't look annoyed however at her question to repeat himself, but instead smiled. Xenta wasn't sure which was which was stranger.

"I said shouldn't you be on a mission? Not wondering the halls lost?" she thought about that for a moment whilst chewing her bottom lip lightly. If she was supposed to be on a mission, why had no one told her? Unless they were so secret not secret not even she could know. Ok, that was just stupid.

"I'll go find out" she said, over her shoulder to Xigbar whilst running to the end of the corridor and into another. Honestly, she had no idea where she was going yet again, and her best bet was the common room type place Axel had taken them to meet Roxas in earlier. There had been atleast three others in there, and Saix, who would surely know if she were meant to be doing something. Damn it, why hadn't she asked Xigbar for directions? Well, she knew the answer to that. She didn't want to appear lost. Again. Unfortunately she was however, lost. And creating a portal was off the cards considering she'd ended up in a bedroom last time. So that left walking around like a lost sheep until she stumbled into someone else or the room. Wonderful.

Sighing loudly and shoving her hands into her coat pockets, Xenta took off down another white corridor, trying to remember the route Axel had taken in her head. The only problem was every new corridor looked the same.

So, it was honestly was a miracle when the dark haired girl turned yet another corner and saw the 'common room' as she was now calling it. Ha, and people had the cheek to say she was lost. Walking into the room, she glanced around. The not very nice blonde girl was sat in one corner, along with a guy playing a sitar who never seemed to do much work. She noticed Saix stood against the far wall however, his blue hair contrasting with the white wall as he stared out at the moon. Though as she began to walk over to him a voice from behind her caught her attention once more,

"I'm impressed, you managed to make it here without ending up in Marluxia's bedroom." Turning to face the Pyromaniac, Xenta crossed her arms over her chest. How did he knew she'd got there without getting lost in a bedroom?

"You _are_ stalking me?" she almost shouted, having a hard time keeping her voice down. Everything he did seemed to stir up feeings that weren't supposed to exist. Maybe it was just her memory returning.

"Stalking would imply I like you" or maybe Axel was just a complete asshole.

"What would you call it then?" She questioned, letting him push her out of the room where her voice was causing the others to look in their direction.

"Let's go with stalking" He said, once they were out of the room. Glaring up at the older man she took a step closer,

"Why?" Axel gave a small shrug before matching her step and grinning his usual grin,

"Because according to Saix, I'm your new babysitter" She'd have to have a word with Saix. He couldn't be serious could he? What insane person would let that redhead look after anyone? Then again, non-of the organisation seemed all that sane.

"What about Roxas?" she wondered allowed, grasping at straws. Hopefully the zombie would be babysat too.

"With Marluxia today" Crap.

"What's that for?" She asked, feeling like they were playing a 20 questions game, but got pushed through a portal that had appeared infront of Axel.

"Can you fight?" Was the last thing she heard before she got a mouthful of sand.

A/N: New chapter, enjoy, and please review they're nice to read. Z-Nugget xx


	4. Damsel in distress

A/N: Hi guys, ok I feel REALLY bad for not updating in ages. I didn't have a clue what to write, which is strange as I normally have loads, and there's a chapter I don't know whether to upload or not cause it's kinda like O.o weird and angst and yeah, so I don't know about that chapter. I also have no idea if anyone's actually reading this story, I hope people are, I've had a few views so I'll take it people are which is good, anyway, you probably want the rest of the story don't you, enjoy.

Ooh, also, when the writing goes italic, like this but in the story for more than just one word, that's another characters point of view, in this case Axel's.

Sand. Sand. And more Sand. Well, atleast it was comfy to fall flat on your face on; a thing Xenta soon found out. Her first step out of the portal wasn't even a steady one, though Luckily Axel's arm shot out and firmly caught her wrist to stop her from toppling sideways. For once she was glad the redhead was there.

"Thanks" She mumbled, getting a better balance over the new surface as he let go oh her arm. Part of her wondered why he hadn't just let her fall and laugh, or given her a push on the way. That would've been more like him. Anyway, what had he asked her? Could she _fight?_ That was a very good question actually, could she? Apparently Axel's way of finding out was to throw a sword at her and then charge himself with his Chakrams. Unfortunately Xenta didn't have enough time to process where he'd gotten either weapons from, and instead took a hold of the sword more firmly and miraculously managed to block his first attack.

"You could've warned me!" She said between blows and the clashing of metal, having no idea what she was doing. A vague memory was flashing across her mind of two young boys, one with spiky brown hair, the other long white that were fighting with wooden swords, though their faces were blurred and she had no idea who they were. The younger girl tried to mirror the moves she'd seen in her memory, one of the only she'd had, but Axel was in a whole other league of experienced to fall for any of her pathetic feigning attempts and she didn't have the strength to get past his damned chakrams. She tried again, this time lunging forward and aiming at his chest, right where his heart should be, though failing miserably and getting blocked by the almost bored looking redhead. Scowling, determination flashing through her thoughts she tried again, and again, managing slightly better though nowhere near enough each time. This was ridiculous.

_Axel couldn't help the smile that was spreading over his features. True, he wasn't fighting with his full force, and after the initial attack he'd mainly ended up blocking her attempts, but he didn't have to worry about accidentally killing her, though decapitating her MAY do that. Making a mental note to stay away from her head he blocked another one of her attacks easily with one of his chakrams and used the other to take a swipe at her chest. She managed to dodge out of the way though, and even he had to admit he was amazed at her speed, he really hadn't expected much. Maybe that was mean to think so little of the girl infront of him, but that wasn't helped by the fact she almost screamed damsel in distress. Especially with those big green eyes, they seemed even more wide and innocent when she was fighting. Leaning backwards and out of the way of an oncoming sharp object, Axel shook his head slightly, that damsel could look after her self. _

It was all going reasonably well however, considering she'd never held a sword before. Well, not that she knew of atleast. That was until the redhead decided he'd had enough of holding back and embedded one of his torture devices into Xenta's arm before grinning and taking a step back.

"You shouldn't have left me an opening" Scowling she looked up at the mad man, dropping the sword and clutching her forearm. The wound was healing quickly, but the ground beneath them was already soaked with deep red blood, and her black coat was now sporting a sleeveless look for one arm.

"You know, just because I can heal, that doesn't mean you can turn me into a shish kebab just for the hell of is, it still HURTS" She replied, her voice rising towards the end. Glancing down at her arm after several seconds she shook it to stop it from tingling. The cut- slash was gone, and the skin now just slightly pinker than the rest of her.

"You're fine" He said, before running at her again. Xenta shut her eyes and turned her head away, hoping to god he'd stop before actually impaling her this time, especially considering she was disarmed. She couldn't help the squeak that parted her lips however as the pyromaniacs left chakram stopped inches from her cheek. "Don't worry," Ok, we'll swap places and you try not to worry, she thought though stayed quiet as he went on. "Wouldn't want to harm your pretty face, just in case it _didn't_ heal" He finished, dropping the chakrams and looking down at her. He was a good 5 inches taller than she was, and he had to bend down a lot to look her in the eyes. Blinking several times the darker haired girl looked away, unable to hold his stare. It was nasty or humiliating, it was just… unnerving. Frowning once more, she moved around him and picked up the sword, examining it properly. It was odd, not like a normal straight sword she'd originally expected it to be, and though one side was completely straight and appeared to be the sharpest part, the other went in almost an 'S' shape, dipping in certain parts. She's never seen anything like it.

"Who's is this?" Looking away from the weapon and over at Axel for a second she raised an eyebrow, hoping he hadn't just stolen it from another organisation member. The older man grinned however, that annoying grin that Xenta wished she could wipe off his face, and took several steps away from her. She noticed his chakrams were back in both his hands but she didn't question it. Surely he wouldn't try to fight her again, she was too tired to hold him off for half aslong as she'd managed to last time.

"Yours" He replied, and unfortunately rushed at her again, this time adding a lovely touch of fire around each of his weapons.

A/N: I'll try get another chapter up soonish Z-Nugget xx 


	5. Did You Feel?

Flopping back onto the sand Xenta let out a long sigh. Exhaustion didn't even begin to cover it. She felt like she'd gone 20 rounds with a savage chocobo. Glancing over at the redhead beside her a small laugh erupted from her lips at the thought of Axel as one. The older man raised an eyebrow as he sat back up, obviously not imagining the same,

"What?" Xenta shook her head, not wishing to have anymore fire aimed in her direction-, which apparently was a very fun game in the pyro's opinion.

"Nothing, I remembered something" She said trying to steer the subject away from him having feathers. "Is that normal?" Ok, so that was a stupid question. Ofcourse it wasn't normal. 'Normal' would be remembering everything from the beginning like everyone else could. Almost everyone else.

The older man turned onto his side to face her, seeming to choose his words very careful, something she'd never seen him do before.

"What do you remember?" He wasn't going to answer her question then, but the dark haired girl didn't dwell on that fact and instead repeated what she'd seen. Frowning slightly Xenta's eyes shut as she replayed the memory in her head. In that brief moment she'd experienced happiness, amusement, so many wonderful emotions. Yet now she couldn't feel any of them. Maybe she was lucky not to remember.

"Two boys, young, fighting with wooden toy swords, and there was laughing beside me… a girl was laughing…" She trailed off lightly chewing her bottom lip. All of it seemed so familiar, the boys, the laughter, but then it also seemed so foreign. Like she'd been watching it through someone else's eyes. Axel merely grinned however,

"You had them fighting over you even then" His laugh wasn't as light as usual, like there was something hidden behind it, though what did nobodies have to hide?

Stretching as she sat up, Xenta reached over the redhead and picked up one his chakrams before he could stop her, and weighed it in her hand. For some reason she'd expected it to be lighter, but just one was heavier than the sword she'd used- her sword. A small smile flickered across her lips at that thought. That probably meant she'd be out on missions now then, was that a good or a bad thing?

"You're not that bad a fighter you know" This time it was Xenta's turn to raise her eyebrow. Was that a compliment?

"So it's good to get burnt and slashed and bleed all over the floor?" Axel couldn't keep the grin off his face at that comment, though it soon disappeared as he reached to take his weapon back, only to fail as she held it above her head.

"Good when fighting me, I'm just so amazing" He said as he made a grab for it, only to fail again. This time the younger girl placed it behind her back and lay down again, careful not to cut herself on the edges, not that it would matter. Xenta rolled her eyes before trying to keep a straight face. He was so 'amazing' that he couldn't even get his own weapon back from her.

"Move" He instructed sitting up himself, a bemused look taking up residence on his face as she shook her head. He gave a half-hearted sigh, trying to seem very annoyed as he moved ontop of her positioning his legs on either side of her waist though neither were buying it. "Move" He repeated glancing down at the sides of the metal sticking out from behind her back. Xenta grinned shaking her head once more,

"I can't now, can I?" Shrugging he placed his right hand under her back and lifted her up so their faces were almost touching, taking the weapon back with his free hand and discarding it to the side. Axel grinned leaning close to her ear,

"Shouldn't be such trouble then should you" He replied causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end.

"I'm the innocent party in this!" She protested half-heartedly. Truthfully she didn't want the redhead to get off of her, didn't want him to move an inch. Every part of her felt alive, and even more so as she closed the small gap between their faces and pressed their lips together. She didn't think e was going to react at first, didn't expect him to, though after several seconds he began kissing her back, his lips moving fiercely against hers. It was common knowledge that nobodies didn't feel- couldn't. But as the older mans tongue flicked across her lips, there was no doubt in Xenta's mind, albeit rather fogy currently, that she had feelings towards Axel, just like those in the memory of the two boys. Maybe she was just remembering now… That seemed like the logical answer. But they felt real and new. Even more so as said tongue pressed against her lips once more, this time asking for entry to which she eagerly granted. Every place her touched felt like a sudden burst of heat was spreading through her, almost enough to burn. Their tongues were battling for dominance, and then far too quickly it was over. Far, far too quickly. Opening her eyes that had closed at some point, Xenta glanced around, confusion floating in the back of her mind, though all feelings were fading quickly. Axel was stood several feet away, a strange look that the raven-haired girl couldn't read on his features.

"Did you feel-" she began, having to know if it had been the same for him. It must have, no one could have faked that, and she certainly hadn't imagined it. Had she?

"Don't be stupid" he snapped before she could even finish the sentence. "We're nobodies, lack a heart remember? We don't feel". Well, he _sounded _angry, and Xenta couldn't help the comment that left her mouth.

"Then why do you sound like you're trying to convince yourself of that rather than me". That earned her a snarl and before she knew what was happening Axel had shoved her backwards through a newly made portal and she was landing ungracefully on the mansions floor.

A/N: Omgosh this has taken forever for me to update. I'm sorry, but it's here now! Reviews as always, are much wanted and appreciated. Z-Nugget xx


	6. Experiment

Xenta stood in a large dark office, a small frown disrupting her pretty features. Why would Xemnas want to see her? As soon as she'd gotten back from the previous mission, she'd stalked off to her room. O one came for her the next day, and when she went searching for Axel, he was nowhere to be found. It was as though he was avoiding her.

Luckily, or not so luckily depending on how you looked at it, he was with her now. Along with others. Roxas and the redhead stood on one of her, and two more organisation members were on the other. Vaguely, she remembered the pink haired one was called Marluxia, the man's room she'd ended up in by accident before. But the silver haired boy was a mystery. Excluding Roxas and herself, he looked the youngest member she'd seen here, a year older than herself if that. Then again, it was only thanks to Saix telling her that she'd learnt that she was almost 16. He could have been wrong though.

They all seemed to stand up straighter as Xemnas entered the room, taking a seat behind his desk, before looking at everyone. It was strange to see him without Saix by his side.

"I have a little experiment that I need your help with" He began, and Xenta could tell this was going to be a long speech. "As you know, nobodies like ourselves can not feel emotions, though can still remember them, with the exception of you two-" He said, inclining his head towards the newest recruits. "As I have been observing several of you together before now", What was that meant to mean? Xemnas was spying on them? That was ridiculous. "So, I shall be asking you several things, and want your honest answers". Everyone standing infront of the desk gave a small nod, confused expressions on the older nobodies' faces. "Now I want to know what you feel towards each other, be that remembering old feelings or nothing" Axel pulled a slight face at this, resulting in Marluxia's snide comment,

"What's wrong Axel, do you not like to remember emotions?" The redhead didn't bother to reply however, and everyone turned to look at the first stood in line. Roxas.

"I don't know. Axel's my friend, but I don't think I feel anything towards him." Said the blonde, looking around almost nervously.

"Do you have any emotions towards Xenta?" Roxas glanced over at the younger girl, giving a small shrug.

"Don't think so" Xemnas seemed to think it over before peering down at the younger two.

"Kiss her" He said, a small smile playing on his lips. What? Did he just say _kiss_ her? What kind of freaky pervey things was he into? Xenta looked up raising an eyebrow, not understanding how that would help. So she was mildly surprised to feel, well, surprise. And wrong. When Roxas kissed her, it didn't make sense, at all, but it definitely didn't feel right. As she glanced over at the blonde form infront of her, it was obvious he felt the same. It really didn't make sense…

"Well?" Xemnas questioned after several seconds had past.

"Wrong" Replied Xenta, "It… it was like…" she paused not being able to come up with the right words. Luckily Roxas could,

"Like kissing a sister. It was wrong" Well, whether Xemnas had wanted that result or not, he smiled. Was that a good thing? Unfortunately Xenta didn't get to ask as he'd already turned his attention to Marluxia, who answered without even having to be prompted.

"Axel's arrogance annoys me, I feel nothing towards the boy, and-" he paused, looking over at Xen. She could've sword he'd looked her up and down, but he did it in such a gentlemanly way, she couldn't complain. "Nothing towards her, that isn't physical atleast," he added onto the end, flashing her a charming smile. She wasn't sure whether it was a good or bad thing when she was once again instructed to kiss someone. The unusual thing however, was whilst the pink haired man basically threw himself at her, Xemnas' attention was on neither. He seemed to be preoccupied with the fiery red head stood the other side, a look of anger flickering across his features. Though by the time the younger girl had managed to free herself from Marluxia's octopus like grasp, all emotions had vanished from the red head, leaving him looking like a perfect nobody. It took the white haired man several seconds to look back at the other pair,

"Anything?" He questioned, but didn't sound like he expected an answer. Both shook their heads however, which seemed to confirm his thoughts. No one was expecting his next question to be directed at Axel however. "Did _you_ feel anything?" Well, he sure managed to look surprised, though his face went emotionless again after several seconds.

"Why would I feel anything?" Apparently his answer, or question was enough for their boss, and his attention was then fully on the redhead alone. Why had Axel been questioned about that? All this was so confusing.

"We're nobodies, without hearts we feel nothing" He hadn't answered the question, and everyone in the room he'd said to her earlier. And it still sounded more like he was trying to convince himself. But if Xemnas told him to is her… Admittedly part of her wanted to. Just to prove him wrong ofcourse…

"So you felt nothing then, and nothing towards anyone else in this room?" Xenta hadn't realised she was holding her breath, and attempted to breath out casually. Axel didn't answer again. He couldn't lie to Xemnas. But apparently he could lie to himself.

After what felt like an eternity, but as actually less than a minute, Xemnas gave the instruction, only neither moved at first. They both stood as still as statues, like if they didn't move everyone would forget they were there. Unfortunately that didn't happen.

"Something wrong?" Boss man questioned, sounding rather impatient now. Well, neither of them wanted a to deal with a pissed off Xemnas. Though Axel was slightly slower to move towards the darker haired girl. He didn't say a thing to her, as they stood facing one another. And although Xenta wanted to scream at him that he had to be wrong, she too stayed quiet.

The redhead was the one who initiated the kiss this time. His left hand moving behind her neck and pulling her barely close enough to reach down to her lips. There was an almost strained expression on his features as Xenta's eyes flickered shut. She didn't want to see that, couldn't see that. After several seconds the same warm feeling started to spread again. She vaguely noticed Axel's free hand moving to the small of her back, pulling her closer against him, but was too absorbed in the kiss to move herself.

Axel's P.O.V

The room started to get hotter, and before I could help it there was fire surrounding me and Xenta. I heard the others gasp, and move away slightly, but there was nothing I could do about it. I was in control of this. I pulled Xen closer, the part of my mind still working told me the fire wouldn't burn her, but she would still get hurt. I needed her closer though, I couldn't get close enough. All of this was wrong. So very wrong… Nobodies didn't feel. We couldn't!

Once again it was over far too quickly. But Axel did seem slightly reluctant to pull away this time. Not enough to stop him from dropping his hands as if he'd been burnt though and step away. Neither spoke again, as the younger girl looked up at other, a curious look on her features. He couldn't deny it this time. He **had** felt something, and she knew it. So why was he now looking completely blank back at her?

"Well?" Xemnas asked, snapping her back to reality. She was about to speak, truthfully, that she had felt something then, but Axel beat her to it. Only he said something else.

"We're nobodies. We feel nothing-" That same perfectly rehearsed phrase. But then he looked directly at Xenta, "I feel nothing" He almost spat, before heading out the door without looking back.

The raven-haired girl stood completely still, unable to move. Unable to think. Unable to do anything. The warm feeling was long gone now, and instead she was left feeling numb and empty. Exactly how it should be, right?

"You two may leave" Xemnas instructed to Marluxia and Roxas, who didn't need to be told twice and left. That just left herself and the silver haired male that had been forgotten about until now… the one she didn't know. Why couldn't she leave? Her unspoken question was answered within seconds though,

"This, is Zexion, he's going to help with one more experiment" Xemnas said, before nodding to the silver haired boy and leaving the room. What was going on? What was this other 'experiment' that caused her and… Zexion to be alone? Frowning Xenta looked towards the other in the room, about to query her thoughts, only the room starting changing before she opened her mouth. Where'd the office go?

"Uhm, Zexion?" She asked, walking around the new environment. It was dark… and it took her several seconds for her eyes to adjust. It appeared to now be a hotel room..? Where the hell had the office gone? The wall where the office door had been was now gone, and instead the wall was bare.. Where Xemnas' desk had been was replaced with a king sized bed, and the one window that had been on the far wall had also vanished.

"Zexion?" She tried again, spinning around as a hand touched her shoulder. He wasn't that much taller than she was, a few inches if that, with cold ice blue eyes, and a cold smile to match. But he certainly was stronger.

"What's going on?" The raven-haired girl questioned, edging backwards from him. But not fast enough. The next thing she knew he pounced, an was pressing his lips against hers- Hard. Definitely not something that could be classed as kissing. "Zexion?" she almost shouted, though it was futile as she was then pushed backwards, landing ungracefully on the bed. Before she could get another word out, he was ontop of her again. Well, if she'd thought Marluxia's octopus grip had been bad, that was nothing to this. Right now she couldn't move, couldn't breathe. She was being smothered. Zexion had managed to get a solid hold on both Xenta's arms with just one of his, and they were currently stuck above her head. She was trying to push him off, but it was like trying to move a planet.

Zexion's mouth opened as he did his best anaconda impression, which just caused the younger to bite down on her lip to stop him sticking his tongue down her throat. Managing to turn her head to the side and take in a huge breath of much needed oxygen, Xenta let out a scream of protest as Zexion's free hand slid down from her hair to undo her organisation jacket. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. But it was.

Letting out another scream, and another, Xen struggled harder as a hand slid up under her shirt, taking the top with it.

Then it all stopped. Zexion was flying backwards towards the wall, a hiss of frustration parting his lips as he collided with it. The bed disappeared from under her, and she was suddenly lying on a desk back in Xemnas' office. Someone was standing over Zexion, his foot pressed hard into the silver boys' chest. Because that's all is way now, a angry boy.

Sitting up slowly, Xenta pulled her top back down, her hands too shaky to do the coat back up yet.

"A-Axel?" She whispered, looking over at the red head. He looked ready to kill. He was ready to kill. Stumbling off the desk, Xenta went over to Axel and put her hand lightly on his arm. It took all of her will power to keep it there, and ignore the heat radiating from him. Her palm was burning, it felt like she'd touched the top of a stove. But it seemed to be the only thing way to get his attention. She wasn't sure what would happen if anything bad happened to Zexion, but she didn't want Axel in trouble because of her.

"Come on" The red head said after several seconds, taking a hold of Xen's arm and pulling her out of the room, his attention finally leaving the younger boy. They didn't stop in the corridor, they didn't stop at all. Not till they were up several flights of stairs and entered the younger girls bedroom. Axel pushed her in first, making sure no one was following before closing the door. Neither spoke for several seconds, the older man examining her with his eyes slowly. Her palm still stung, as did her wrists from how tight the creep had been holding them. But that would all heal. She'd be fine.

"I have to go for a few days, maybe longer. But I'll get Saix to keep an eye on you" She was about to protest, tell him not got go. But that would do no good. Not if they were orders. Giving a small nod, Xen sat down on the bed. She felt numb inside again. Maybe that was becoming a regular event. "Stay away from Zexion" He added, as he left the room. As if she needed telling.

A/N: Ok, I have absolutely no idea why I wrote Axel's part in first person. I just… did. This was a long chapter wasn't it! :P So yeah, this chapter I haven't known about whether to upload or not. But I thought what the hell, so hope you enjoy the chapter, reviews on what you think please Z-Nugget xx


	7. Castle Oblivion

"Kairi"

Landing with a thump on the hard floor, the brunette kept his eyes shut waiting for the world to stop spinning. Kairi. She was there, and then the world dropped and everything was gone. What had happened? Finally opening his eyes, the boy tried to take in his surroundings. A dog was barking, licking his cheek. There hadn't been a dog there before... Frowning, Sora stood up and lightly patted Pluto on the head. Donald and Goofy were lying several feet away, a small red head next to them. It was stupid, but the brunette's immediate thoughts were of Kairi. That she was the one lying there, and he rushed over to embrace her. Only there were several things wrong. The redhead wasn't Kairi, and she wasn't moving.

"Tane?" he spoke, though didn't expect an answer. He'd seen what had happened. Tane was a heartless now, one of those black small creatures that kept trying to attack him. But Kairi and himself had come back. That meant there was still hope for Tane. Keeping that in mind, Sora bent down and picked up the little redhead, rather glad at how light she appeared.

"Donald? Goofy?" He called, turning on the spot to check his friends were alright. A grin spread over his features as both stood up, Donald complaining about being dumped on a hard floor, and Goofy, well just being goofy.

Barking pulled his attention from his friends though, as Pluto ran around his legs, a letter held firmly in his mouth. The only problem came when he tried to reach for it after carefully balancing Tane, and Pluto ran off down the yellow road. Not being one to mind physical activity however, Sora took off after him, Donald and Goofy trailing behind.

Zxzxzxzx

The three- four including Tane's body, only stopped at night, when the two behind could no longer keep up and Sora's arms were starting to ache from carrying the younger girl. He'd placed her down carefully, on the floor beside his other two friends who fell asleep almost immediately. The teenager couldn't sleep though. The road seemed to go on forever, and with Tane there- who looked so much like her sister, his thoughts were never far from Kairi.

Standing, Sora took several steps further down the road, wondering where the end of it was. But before he could dwell on that, a voice he didn't recognise spoke up behind him.

"Along the road ahead lies something you need" Sora turned to face him, but he vanished, only to hear the voice reappear behind him again. "However, in order to claim it, you must lose something that is dear to you". This time he managed to see the owner of the voice, but the black cloak he wore revealed nothing, and as the younger boy moved closer, the person vanished again.

Baring in mind what had just happened, Sora made his way back to the others. His mind kept going over the words, something he needed was ahead, but he'd have to also something dear. Maybe Kairi was head! That was the only thought he needed to pick Tane back up and wake the others, going through a quick explanation of what had just happened, before continuing on down the never ending road.

Zxzxzxzx

Nothing changed for several more hours as they walked, non having the energy to run again yet, until finally something came into view. A giant gold looking castle, with light blue linings around the many doors and windows. Small matching blue turrets were stuck out at odd angles, and as they stopped in front of the huge door, Sora had the strangest feeling of dejavu.

That feeling stayed with him as the other two pushed the door open, his hands still full with the redhead. The inside of the castle was completely different, everything inside, from the walls to the small staircase was a brilliant white. There was a door at the far side, and they all began to make their way towards it.

"Something tells me the King will be here" Donald said, causing the others to stop walking.

"Really? Now that you mention it, I was thinking the same thing" replied Goofy, a small frown flickering across Sora's face at that, maybe that was the strange feeling he'd gotten.

"One look at this castle and I knew our friends were here" the spiky haired boy said aloud, feeling more confident about it now.

"No, something's screwy" the duck said after several seconds, though Sora didn't want to believe it.

"Alright, we'll go look around" He decided once he'd seen the room again, and began to walk towards the far door with Donald. The only thing that stopped them was Goofy's cry of his name. Turning back around, Sora frowned as he saw the mysterious person from earlier.

"That's it! Who are you?" he almost shouted, anger flaring up inside him. Had they done something to Kairi? Shaking his head at the thought, he summoned the keyblade, thought waited to let Donald use his magic first. The downside came however, when it didn't work.

"Come on! Thunder!" the duck started to shout, but to no avail. "Why isn't it working?"

"I should think it's obvious" Said the cloaked man, moving forward towards them. "The moment you set foot in this castle, you forgot every spell and every ability you ever learnt. In this place is to find is to lose, and to lose is to find. That is the way in Castle Oblivion". Sora's frown deepened as the cloaked man spoke, he didn't want to lose anything!

"Castle Oblivion?" he questioned instead, but the person disappeared into what looked like a portal.

"Here you will meet people that you have known in the past-" the voice said again, appearing through a portal behind them. "And you will meet people you miss"

"I...Miss..." Sora said, trying to make sense of it all. "Riku? You mean Riku's here?"

"If what you want... is to find him..." the voice trailed off, before causing what looked like a gust of wind and flowers that the brunette tried to shield Tane from, but failed as the cloaked man somehow went through him and reappeared by the door.

"What did you do?" he demanded, starting to take a real distaste to the cloaked man.

"I merely sampled your memories" he said, before holding up a blue card with a castle on it. "And made this." He threw the card at Sora, who had to juggle Tane to one arm then hand her to Goofy just in time to catch it. "Hold the card to open the door, and beyond it a new world" He instructed, giving a sideways bow to the door. "Proceed Sora, to lose and claim a new, or to claim a new and lose" and with that he vanished through another portal again.

**A/N: Oh wow. It's been a while eh? Sorry about that. I just had a real struggle writing this chapter, i think it was because it wasn't in my characters P.O.V and more Sora's. Anyway, it's up now! Are you guys still reading it? I can only tell if you review, so please do. If it's not getting read then it'll be very low on my list of things to update and do. So just let me know you're still out there and wanting to know what happens. I'll probably write the next chapter more from Axel's P.O.V as i don't want to do the fight scenes from the game here. I'm not sure yet. What do you think? Z-Nugget xx**


End file.
